The Shape of a Soul
by pachipachi1030
Summary: Aura Madson, A graduated miester and current teacher at DWMA has been living without her partner for quite a while now. When his powers are great enough to attack DWMA, his first target is Lord Death. Crappy Summary, Mild language, OCxSpirit, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. All characters belong to the original author and not me.**

**Well, this is a story I wrote out of boredom. I'm not sure how well it is as of right now. I suppose I'm just afraid of my character becoming a Mary-Sue. XD I hope you enjoy chapter 1, and let me know what you think in a review! :D**

At the time, my life seemed to be perfect. I'd finally graduated from DWMA, becoming an extremely strong meister with Stein. Haku and I got married. Haku was my weapon partner back at DWMA. My life seemed fine, and we were even going to be having a baby! When she was born, our life was perfect. I felt invincible; like nothing could go wrong. But then, that night arrived.

Haku and I were out on a mission, hunting Kishin souls for Shinigami-sama. The mission went well, as it did most of the time. But this time, A human life was taken by the Kishin. We had slayed him before he could get the human's soul…but Haku seemed to be curious. I told him not to take it, but he continued to act very strangely…

The next few weeks, Haku began going out a lot and refusing to tell me where he went. Of course, I was suspicious, so I asked Shinigami-sama to send us on a mission. He obliged, naturally. Our mission was the next night, so I informed Haku as soon as I was informed. He seemed fine with it, of course. But I had a terrible feeling of what was to come.

We arrived at the scene, only to see that several human lives had been taken. One kishin stood in the middle of the carnage, holding a human soul in his hand. Before I could make a move Haku dashed out and killed the Kishin with one cut. I stood there, shocked. I took a step forward, but then froze up. I sensed another kishin wavelength in front of me, but the only person in front of me was Haku. My eyes widened as an evil smirk covered his face. He grabbed both the kishin soul and the human soul from the air and he ate them both at once. My eyes widened with fear. A grin spread across his face as he darted at me. I stumbled back, trying to grab onto anything. I couldn't find anything, and I hit the ground hard. The pain in my legs was soon followed by a pain in my abdomen. Haku used the hook side of his weapon blood to pierce my stomach. I wanted to scream, but my voice was hoarse. He bent down to where I was lying and placed his lips at my ear.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky…dear." He chuckled as he pulled the hook from my wound. Before I knew it, he was gone and everything went black.

"Damn it!" I yelled, bolting up from my bed. I was breathing heavily and I felt a few beads of sweat run down my face. I tried taking a deep breath as I looked at my surroundings. Once I realized I was in my small bedroom, I relaxed a bit. _'It…It was only a bad dream…'_ I told myself as I wiped my face. I grabbed my glasses and placed them on my face gingerly. It had been the 3rd night in a row I had a nightmare like that, and I was starting to get pretty freaked out about them. I stood up, glancing into the mirror across from me at the reflection staring back at me. I tried to smile, but it didn't work very well.

_'Time to put on that fake smile again, Aura. That's how everyone at school knows you, of course. The happy, humorous one, right?'_ I thought to myself, smiling poorly. As I opened my dresser I glanced at the clock. It read 6:15. I let out a heavy sigh, grabbing a shirt from the drawer. Within a few moments, my pajama top was off and the clean shirt was on me. A quick change of pants was necessary, so I opened another drawer and snatched up a pair of jeans from the top of the pile. My pajama bottoms were off in a flash and replaced with the jeans.

"Mom! Are you almost ready? It's almost time to go!" Cat shouted up the stairs. I opened the door, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I'm dressed and ready. Did you get breakfast?" I asked. I looked down the stairs at my daughter. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail; her green-blue eyes staring me down. She looked a lot like I did when I was her age, par the hair color. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Eh, not quite yet. I'm making myself some eggs, though." I smiled, chuckling to myself.

"Okay. That sounds good." I replied. Cat smiled at me before heading back to the kitchen. I scratched my head slightly, thinking if I should grab my breakfast or get something to eat at DWMA. I decided I would wait, so I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I turned the nozzle of the cold water on to wet the toothbrush and I opened the drawer to the toiletries. On the top of everything was a black choker with a small blue star centered on it. I smiled, grabbing the choker and attaching it to my neck. I grabbed the toothpaste as well and shut the drawer.

Cat and I walked up to the school, arriving at about 6:50. I smiled nervously. "They're probably gonna kill me for being this late…" I muttered to myself. I heard Cat laugh softly.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. Spirit will probably be later than you, anyway." She laughed. I grinned as well, seizing the opportunity to make fun of the flirtatious beast.

"You're probably right there. Maybe he went to that damn club of his to get some morning refreshment, eh?" I laughed. As we stood there laughing, a voice appeared from behind us.

"Making fun of Spirit without me? You really are being cruel, Aura." I turned around and met the gaze of Stein, another professor at DWMA. His gray locks twirled a bit in the wind and his glasses hid his yellow-green eyes very well. H reached up and cranked the large screw in his head. I laughed briefly.

"Hey, join the party Stein!" I greeted. He smiled slightly, pulling out a cigarette. As he lit the cigarette, Cat tapped my shoulder.

"I'm heading to class now Mom…So, I'll see you there." She smiled. I smiled back, giving her a quick hug.

"Kay. Behave yourself, and try not to break anything, okay?" I added. She laughed.

"I'll try." She replied, waving and running off. I waved back as she ran up the steps to the school. I heard a slight laugh from Stein. I turned around, meeting his eyes in a gaze.

"…She is growing up quickly, isn't she?" He added. I nodded, looking back in Cat's direction.

"You wouldn't believe it. She looks every bit like me except….the hair color, of course…" I muttered. I could feel Stein staring into the back of my head.

"Control yourself, okay?" He replied, walking back towards the school. I watched him as he walked, and I decided to follow close behind him.

"…M-Maybe…some smoothie and conversations with Spirit will calm me down…h-he has a soothing wavelength…" I muttered. My hair hung over my eyes, blocking some of my vision. But, I was okay. I knew the whole place by heart, and Stein wasn't far in front of me. I heard him chuckle.

"You enjoy spending time with him, don't you? Seriously, someday you should ask him on a date or something." He joked. I frowned, looking up at him.

"Hey, I don't like him like that, y'know." I added, pouting slightly. Stein laughed, opening the door to the teachers lounge.

"I know, I'm just kidding. Besides, we shouldn't talk about this when he's here himself." He shifted his eyes over to Spirit, who'd gotten up from the couch.

"Morning you two! How are the lovebirds doing?" He teased. I frowned, standing on my toes to boost my height slightly.

"What're you talking about? Not only is Stein dating Kiki, but I'm single thank-you-very-much!" I added, placing my hands on my hips. Spirit raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly.

"Don't act like you don't want a boyfriend, Aura. Besides, I'm all open, you know~" He smirked, pointing his thumb back at himself. I laughed.

"Why would I want to date you, Spirit? Not only do you probably not want to date me, but you'd probably cheat on me, y'know?" I said through laughter. Spirit frowned slightly.

"First of all, don't be so negative towards yourself. Secondly, I don't consider it cheating. I consider it satisfying a man's needs." He replied. I sighed, claming myself.

"Sure, but I wouldn't tolerate it. Keep that in mind." I said, smiling uncontrollably. For some reason, I always got like this when I was around him. Pushing a strand of hair out of my face, I turned around.

"Damn, I'm hungry. What is here to eat here?" I asked, placing my hands at my hips again. After a moment, I felt something hit the back of my head. I scowled, turning back around and looking at the floor. A pudding cup sat at my feet. I looked at Spirit, who was smirking. I smirked as well, scooping up the pudding cup.

"Pudding…I see…" I muttered. Grasping the pudding cup, I hurled it back at Spirit forcefully. It bounced on his forehead and plopped down into his hand. Spirit's head jerked back slightly as a red mark appeared in the dead-center of his face.

"Ow! Why'd you throw it back, you said you were hungry!" He shouted. I grinned.

"That's what you get for hurling it at me, stupid." I replied. I walked over to the small refrigerator that was in the room, opening the door. Glancing inside, I didn't see anything at first. Then I spotted a green pear, practically calling my name. I grinned, grabbing it and closing the fridge again. I tossed it up and down for a moment, before walking over to the sink to wash it. Spirit, who had opened the pudding cup he'd just hurled at me, started small talk. I turned the nozzle on the faucet and rinsed the fruit quickly. I took a large bite from the ripened fruit, spinning around and looking at the two behind me. The bell rang, telling us it was time to get to work. Sid ran first hour, so we had a slight break until then. I shuffled over to an empty chair, plopping down and taking another chunk out of the fruit. Sid was responsible for first hour, so I had a slight break before I had to teach. Stein and Spirit were conversing about something, mentioning DWMA's anniversary. I smiled to myself, letting out a long sigh.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been too long since I've updated, amirite? I'm finally done with chapter 2 you guys, and I'm having a huge inspiration streak. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 done soon as well! *small jazz hands***

"Alright class!" I shouted, trying to quiet the students that were filing into their seats. I smiled, grabbing the clipboard from my desk along with the pen next to it. The kids finally settled slightly, and I raised the clipboard. "Okay, who's absent?" I shouted, lifting the pen. A few students looked around. Maka spoke first.

"Well, it looks like the only person absent is Kilik. Other than that, everyone's here." She assured. I smiled, nodding and placing a check next to Kilik's name.

"Thank you Maka…and that leaves us at 30 students. That an even number, so were good!" I said happily, slamming down the clipboard. I walked over to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "Today, we're going to start a partner project. You're going to be creating a diagram of the differences between weapon and meister blood. Today we'll assign partners and do some research, and tomorrow we'll start the project. Have it done by Wednesday." I explained, writing a few details on the board. I spun around quickly, folding my hands at my hips. "I'm not expecting the greatest art, but try to draw out some kind of picture and make it colorful. Anyone have any questions?" I asked. After a quick glance around the room, I saw Black*Star's hand in the air. "Okay, Black*Star." I called. His hand went limp, falling to his side.

"Yeah, are we going to be able to pick our own partners, or will we be assigned to them?" He asked in a bored tone. I frowned slightly, pushing back a strand of hair.

"I'll be nice and let you pick your partners for this project." I replied. A chorus of happy shouts erupted from the class. I laughed slightly, raising my hand in a gesture. "Alright, quiet down." I chuckled. I looked around the room to see if there were anymore questions. Seeing that no hands were raised, I allowed the class to begin picking partners and researching. I plopped down in my chair, taking a deep breath. My eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. A small smile spread across my face as I thought of lunch. A familiar voice cut through my thought.

"Uh….M-Mrs. Aura, Ma'am…." Kid stuttered. I sat up, still smiling as I was before.

"Yes Kid? I asked, well aware from his tone and the fact that he looked flustered told me that his OCD was acting up.

"W-Well, you see…..I need a partner. Liz and Patty both chose each other and I'm out of options." He stammered, sweat beading on his face. I chuckled to myself, wondering what I was to do with this kid.

"Well…it doesn't look like Toby has a partner…you could partner with him?" I suggested. Kid tensed, and I sensed that was the last thing he wanted. Toby was Cat's weapon, and Cat decided to work with one of her friends today. Kid swallowed hard, staring at me as he sweat.

"D-Do I really have to…?" He asked nervously. I chuckled to myself again, picking up the pen from my desk.

"Tell you what, Kid. I'll assign you as his partner today, and when Kilik comes back to school, I'll pass you as a third person with Liz and Patty. Sound good?" I explained. Kid seemed to relax a little bit as I explained the situation.

"Y-Yes…understood." He nodded, walking back towards Toby. I leaned back again, thinking about how Lord Death's son really was as crazy as him.

Lunch arrived slowly that day. The students left the room, seemingly excited to see what was on the menu today. I stood up, stretching my arms out. I spun around, exaggerating my steps as I walked. I almost screamed when I arrived at the door to meet Spirit. He laughed, of course, but I laughed at myself as well.

"Can you not do that to me?" I asked breathlessly. He smirked, poking me in the forehead.

"Why would I stop though? It's funny to prank you and watch your reactions because of your uncontrollable emotions." He teased. I twitched slightly when he said that. My hand shot up and squeezed his cheeks together.

"Don't make fun of my emotions. I can't control them." I said sternly, releasing the skin that was pinched in between my fingers. He reached up and rubbed his face, frowning slightly.

"Alright…j-just don't do that again; it's awkward." He said. I laughed, stepping under his arm and out the door.

"You're talking about awkward? That surprises me, manboy. You're the one flirting with countless women you don't even know." I joked, walking forward. Spirit scoffed and ran slightly to catch up to me.

"B-But that's not awkward. That's their choice to go to the clubs and let me flirt and play with them." He explained in a flustered tone. I smirked at him as we arrived at the teachers lounge.

"Riiight…You're just a manwhore." I said, pushing the door open. Spirit stood at the door for a moment, blinking.

"First you called me Manboy….n-now man_whore_?" He asked me lightly. I laughed, plopping into a chair.

"What other kind of language do you expect from me? I'm not going to use logical terms or cuss words." I chuckled, resting my arms on the table. Spirit sat in the seat across from me, a look of confusion still on his face. Sid soon joined us in the lounge, looking just as starved as we did. I smiled, giving him a small wave.

"Hey Sid! You look hungry. Is Stein responsible for lunch today?" I asked. He shrugged, walking to a chair and slumping down. Spirit sensed something wrong; He moved over to the chair next to his.

"What's the matter Sid? You seem down…" He asked. He glanced up, giving a significant sigh.

"Just a bad day, I guess…" He muttered. "I wanted to ask Naigus to the anniversary party, but we have to go on a mission tomorrow. We won't be able to go." He frowned, scratching his head. Spirit patted Sid's shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

"Don't worry. Maybe the mission will go really well, and maybe something could even happen between the two of you." He comforted. Sid smiled slightly, nodding.

"You're right, I guess…." He said to himself. I smiled at the thought of the Gala. It'd be an extremely fun event, If I had someone to attend with. I frowned a bit to myself, pondering options. I'd probably just go alone though. I was a bit too busy thinking that I didn't feel Spirit staring at me.

"What's up, Aura. You look…confused…you okay?" He asked. I blushed a little, snapping out of the trance I was in.

"Ah-! Y-Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just thinking about the party, is all. You're going to help open it, right?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Spirit nodded, grinning to himself.

"What'd you expect? I'm the only of value here~" He gloated. I tossed a biscuit at him as Stein opened the back door. His arms were full of assorted lunch foods. I smirked, eyeing the food like a predator. Spirit took a bite of the biscuit, before uttering a dry, 'Welcome Back!' Stein placed to food on the table in front of me, allowing the other two teachers to migrate over.

"Here's your food. You're probably all starving, right?" Stein joked. Sid and Spirit had already taken some of the items as I rubbed my stomach.

"No kidding…" I uttered, grabbing a sandwich from the pile of snacks. Stein reached over my head, grabbing some ham for himself.

"Remember, we have to stay after today to help decorate for the party. Sid is the only one excused from this, of course." Stein said, taking a chunk of the ham into his mouth. I grimaced, really not wanting to stay after. But, I didn't have much of a choice. Cat would have to get a ride with Toby.

I stepped into the large ballroom, my hair tied back into a ponytail and my suspenders pulled up above my shoulders. I probably looked like a total geek, but that didn't bother me. All that mattered now was working. I frowned slightly, walking over to a pile of supplies for decorating. I picked up a paintbrush, eyeing it strangely.

"Does Lord Death want us to repaint….?" I muttered to myself. I glanced around, seeing no paint cans in sight. I sighed, placing down the paintbrush and grabbing a broom in its place. Cleaning was one of my least favorite things, but I had no choice. I began sweeping dust into a small pile in the center of the room. I was walking backwards, making sure to get all the dust in front of me when I bumped into a large figure. I spun around, meeting eyes with Spirit. I jumped slightly, before laughing.

"Ah, Spirit! You scared me a bit! I-I didn't know you were there…" I chuckled nervously. He didn't respond as he picked up a paint roller. He bopped me on the head lightly.

"Where's everyone else? They're supposed to be helping too." He frowned, giving me a strange look. I shrugged, turning around.

"You ask me like I know this…" I replied, rubbing my head in the now pained area. "Stein's probably off dissecting something, and who knows where Lord Death is…" Spirit raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly.

"Well, aren't you just a bucket of sunshine today…" He uttered, poking me in the side. I recoiled slightly, dropping the broom I held. I kept in a small groan, as I hated when people would do that to me.

"Y-You should know better than that, Spirit…" I said under my breath. He took a few steps ahead of me, seeming to be in search of the paint cans. I looked at the ground as several thoughts ran through my head of me asking Spirit to the gala they were holding. A faint blush crossed my face, and I quickly shook the thoughts from my head.

"So, you think nurse Medusa is going to the Gala with anyone specific? I bet she'd look killer in whatever dress she has picked…" I heard Spirit ask. I shrugged.

"I don't know her very well, so I wouldn't know. Who knows, maybe you'll have a chance with her tonight, you predator." I smirked, looking back at him. His face reddened slightly and I laughed. The few opening I got to attack him were really entertaining.

"Hello Spirit! Aura! You're both looking well!" A familiar voice called out. I smiled as I saw Lord Death bust through the door, Stein by his side.

"Here's the paint." Stein smiled, holding up several cans of gray paint. Leave it to Stein to get gray paint. I leaned against the broom I held, the broom moving forward slightly.

"Good to see you, Lord Death!" I replied. Spirit had walked up to talk to Stein at this point, and he was probably asking something about Medusa. I walked up to Lord Death. "So, what's the job for today?"

"All we really need to do is paint over all the faded spots on the walls and set everything up. I can have Spirit set up the tables and have Stein do the painting. Would you mind doing the decorations?" he asked. I nodded, putting down the broom.

"I don't mind at all. I quite like decorating, actually." I looked behind me to try and spot some cloth. Lord Death clapped.

"Good! Then let's get started!"

I hurried to fasten the necklace around my neck. This was one of the only times I was going without my choker. I glanced over to see it lying on the nightstand. I felt a little empty without it, but one night without would be okay. I smiled once the necklace was clipped, and I spun to look in the mirror. A light green dress that billowed at my knees, a black belt wrapped tightly around my waist, black socks, and mary-janes to top off the look. It was simple, but kind of cute. The top layer of my hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, being held by a small green clip. The rest of my hair lay normally on my shoulders. The necklace I had just fastened was just a normal green star. My bedroom door opened, and I looked over to see Cat in her orange dress.

"Mom, are you ready to go? I have to meet Toby there!" She hurried, adding a small bow in her hair. I nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah Cat, I'm ready." I stepped towards the door and opened it fully. Cat was wearing an ankle-length orange dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist. There was a small, soul-shaped pin on the center of the ribbon. I fixed a small piece of hair that was sticking straight up from her head. "You look beautiful…" I muttered. Cat seemed to blush a little.

"Y-Yeah…thanks Mom…let's go!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.


End file.
